


Uncertainty

by GoddessofBirth



Series: guardian!verse [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insanity, Introspection, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knows exactly how bad her bad days are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

The bad days are bad.

 

And she can't see and she can't breathe and everyone is screaming, screaming, screaming in her head and she wants to do far worse than slash someone across the chest with a knife.

 

So she pulls her hair and she digs bone and blood out of her skin with her nails and she walks on razor blades with bare feet. And it doesn't fix things, because she can't be fixed, but it keeps her distracted enough that she doesn't execute the ones she loves just to shut them the hell up.

 

Those days she feels blue eyes watch her - watch her because he's the only one who knows. Knows she's walking a tight rope and someday she's going to fall. And whether he's the one who catches her or the one who pushes her, well, that's something even a Reader can't predict.


End file.
